Cinq Minutes et Demie
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Ils auraient pu trouver mieux qu'un bout de trottoir pour avoir cette conversation. Elle avait espéré pouvoir la repousser encore et encore, persister à éviter son contact et faire comme si rien de tout ça sonnait faux.


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Me voici cette fois-ci avec un faux Sherlolly.**

 **J'me disais que bon, Molly était assez délaissée, alors j'ai décidé de lui dédier 1620 mots, parce que mine de rien, je l'aime bien cette petite Molly. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Cinq Minutes et Demie**

Ils auraient pu trouver mieux qu'un bout de trottoir pour avoir cette conversation. Elle avait espéré pouvoir la repousser encore et encore, persister à éviter son contact et faire comme si rien de tout ça sonnait faux.

Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux face à face, lui avait le regard brûlant de détresse et d'un peu de rage, elle avait les yeux étoilés de larmes face à cette supercherie mise en place depuis longtemps déjà.

La rue était en pente, un peu comme son cœur et elle esquissa un sourire chagrin. Une voiture passa, emportant avec elle le soupir de Tom et Molly baissa les yeux, contemplant le trottoir sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre. La bague qu'elle portait à son annulaire gauche pesait sur son doigt, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle était en train de perdre.

— Tu perds ton temps, Molly, à courir après Sherlock Holmes.

La voix de celui qui serait bientôt son ex était acide et la jeune femme baissa encore plus les yeux, pardonnant implicitement cette tentative vaine de la blesser. Quelque chose qu'elle n'ignorait pas ne pouvait lui faire mal. Il tendit une main vers elle, effleurant une mèche de cheveux qui pendait, terne et molle, au bord de son visage et la tendresse dans le geste lui fit fermer les yeux, pour savourer un petit instant supplémentaire d'être le centre du monde de quelqu'un.

— C'est… Je suis désolée…

L'aveu lui échappa, n'étant pas la réponse qu'il espérait et il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, soutenant le regard accusateur qu'il lui lançait.

Elle lui avait fait lire le blog de John Watson, quelques années auparavant, et elle avait attendu, fébrile, qu'il exprime son avis à propos de l'insolent détective consultant. La moindre des vexations qu'il avait fait subir à la jeune femme avait arraché une grimace à Tom, qui ne voulait pas lire ça, elle était trop bien pour être traitée ainsi. Quand elle avait demandé dans un filet de voix ce qu'il pensait du détective, il l'avait entraînée contre lui, la serrant si fort qu'elle s'était méprise et avait soufflé « J'ai fait mon deuil ».

Il lui semblait pourtant que personne n'avait réellement fait son deuil de cet événement absolument tragique qui avait conduit l'imposteur à se jeter du haut du toit. D'après ce que Tom avait compris, Molly avait vu le corps chuter et si tout le monde plaignait John Watson d'avoir été témoin du suicide de son meilleur ami, personne n'avait pris en pitié la jeune femme qui, elle, avait vu l'amour de sa vie s'écraser au sol.

À ce moment-là, il s'était juré de le lui faire oublier et il avait réussi. Deux ans d'un parfait amour, l'éloignant de ce métier déplaisant et d'enquêtes sordides qui restaient parfois sans résolution. La normalité presque triste de Tom avait pourtant été un puits de réconfort pour Molly. Avec lui, elle laissait son boulot à la morgue et quand ils sortaient, elle devenait une jeune femme brillante, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu être si Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas eu la mirifique idée de se tuer.

Jusqu'au jour où ce dernier, non content d'être un génie, avait décidé de ne pas laisser la mort avoir la moindre emprise sur lui. « Phénix » avait dit Molly, les yeux brillants d'étoiles. « Vampire » avait rétorqué Tom, un peu vexé de se retrouver éclipsé par cet homme à qui il ressemblait, tout en paraissant fade à côté de lui.

C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à lui échapper. Cet homme avait recommencé à entraîner Molly dans toute sorte d'histoires malsaines, des enquêtes, et il avait même eu le culot de l'éloigner pendant une journée entière des lumières artificielles de la morgue, la traînant sur le terrain pour en faire son assistante. Quand elle était rentrée chez eux, son visage était contrasté. Le pli au bord de ses lèvres reflétait un bonheur innommable, quand la ride entre ses sourcils exprimait de la tristesse. Il imaginait sans mal que c'était à ça que son visage ressemblait, à chaque fois que l'horripilant détective se trouvait dans les parages. Et être l'ombre d'un autre était quelque chose de déplaisant. Qui pouvait arriver à la cheville de Sherlock Holmes ?

Personne.

C'était cette conclusion qui avait jailli au visage de Molly lors du mariage des Watson. Elle n'avait auparavant jamais eu l'occasion de voir le génie en action. Elle n'avait pu le contempler que les yeux vissés dans un microscope, ou sur un cadavre. Jamais elle n'avait assisté à l'étincelle de conscience soudaine et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi John Watson le banal était à ce point fasciné. La gorge sèche, les mains tremblantes, elle avait contemplé son héros, l'homme de sa vie, résoudre une enquête et rayonner littéralement de ce génie outrecuidant. Elle avait papillonné des cils et tenté de sourire à Tom, incapable d'empêcher son cœur de s'épancher pour un autre. Parce que Molly savait.

Elle n'était pas Irene Adler, la femme que Sherlock Holmes pouvait identifier à ses mensurations – oh bien sûr, il s'était trompé, mais elle n'avait pas raté le trouble qui avait traversé les yeux du détective quand il avait posé le regard sur la femme allongée sur la table. Elle n'était pas la Femme, et il n'y aurait probablement jamais qu'elle dans l'esprit de Sherlock.

Elle n'était pas non plus John Watson, ami improbable, qui détenait le cœur de Sherlock entre ses mains – admettons-le, elle aussi avait été persuadée qu'ils étaient ensemble pendant quelques semaines. John était la personne qui avait réussi à insuffler un peu d'humanité dans le cœur sec de Sherlock. Ce n'était évidemment destiné qu'à lui, ou à son extension nommée Mary. Mais Molly n'était ni Mary ni John et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'occuperait probablement jamais la même importance dans l'esprit du détective.

Elle n'avait pas la bêtise de croire qu'il pourrait en être autrement.

Cependant…

Elle esquissa un sourire lumineux à Tom, qui le blessa encore plus.

— Il a dit… Il a dit que j'étais importante pour lui.

— Est-ce une raison pour mettre à sac tout ce qu'on a construit ?

Elle n'était pas John Watson et Tom n'était pas Mary. Il n'avait pas cette capacité de compréhension. Si elle avait tout fait pour que les deux amis restent en contact, en dépit de l'épouvantable caractère de Sherlock, visiblement, Tom ne pourrait jamais accepter la fascination que le génie suscitait en Molly. Peut-être parce qu'il était incroyablement normal ?

Elle avait souvent entendu dire que ce qui plaisait au début finissait par devenir une source d'agacement. Molly aimait la vie qu'elle menait, être l'ombre dans le dos de Sherlock Holmes. Elle avait aimé chaque instant où sa morgue avait été envahie par le détective, chaque seconde où elle avait pu le contempler chercher des indices, incroyablement savant et tellement bon chimiste qu'elle se sentait toujours un peu cruche à côté de lui. Elle avait tant appris en l'observant qu'elle s'amusait parfois à copier ses gestes, dans l'espoir qu'un peu de sa brillante intelligence pût déteindre sur elle.

Elle aimait le danger fugace qu'elle percevait dans la tension des épaules de John, elle aimait le regard perçant de Sherlock lorsqu'il était face à une affaire qui demandait toute sa concentration. Elle aimait aller lui chercher un café et le regarder avancer, destructeur et résolu, sur les routes sinueuses d'un énième mystère.

Elle faisait partie de l'équipe.

Et mener une double vie pour avoir, en parallèle, Tom et le bonheur de voir son idole danser avec les plus grands criminels, ne l'intéressait pas. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer à ça, comme John n'avait pas pu. L'adrénaline avait quelque chose d'addictif.

— J'aurais préféré qu'il ne revienne jamais d'entre les morts, soupira Tom en passant une main mal à l'aise dans ses cheveux.

— Je savais qu'il n'était pas mort.

C'était la première fois que la confession franchissait ses lèvres tordues en un sourire. Sa joue brûlait encore un peu du baiser qu'y avait déposé Sherlock et la fierté qui teintait sa voix fit grimacer Tom qui darda sur elle un regard coulant de reproches.

— Toutes les fois où tu as pleuré sa mort… Des mensonges ?

Elle hocha durement la tête. Évidemment. Elle avait été l'une des rares à être dans la confidence. Pendant toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas pu regarder en face Greg Lestrade et John sans être empoignée par une vague de culpabilité, face à l'haleine chargée de tabac de l'inspecteur et sous le poids écrasant des cernes du docteur qui fuyait le sommeil avec la foi d'un dévot devant le péché.

Il enfonça rageusement ses mains dans ses poches, tournant la tête pour esquiver les doigts de Molly qui se rapprochaient pour une douce caresse, fourbe comme un adieu. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la haïr de tout son souffle elle le quittait pour une chimère et il ne parvenait même pas à lui en vouloir. Si seulement sa voix acceptait de se remettre en marche, il lui avouerait qu'il se sentait trahi.

Il n'y parvenait pas. Elle semblait devenir floue sous ses yeux, quand les larmes eurent fini de noyer ses rétines. Fier, il ne battit pas des paupières, refusant d'en laisser une seule sillonner son chagrin sur son visage devenu un peu cireux. Il fit pivoter ses talons d'un air digne, sans même prendre la peine de consommer la rupture en la formulant à voix haute. Plus tard, il regretterait sans doute de n'avoir pas pris la peine d'entendre ces quelques mots.

Mais ces cinq minutes et demie avaient suffisamment rongé son cœur pour qu'il en reste là.

« Et maudit sois-tu, Sherlock Holmes » pesta-t-il en notant que Molly ne cherchait pas à le retenir.


End file.
